


Oya

by skywaterblue



Series: West Wing Daemon Drabbles [8]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The West Wing
Genre: Black Character(s), Catholic, Catholic Character, Character(s) of Color, Daemons, F/M, Gen, Interracial Relationship, Racism, Religion, Religious Conflict, Santeria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywaterblue/pseuds/skywaterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just wasn't something you talked about with the Bartlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oya

Charlie's mother followed the old ways. The really old ways. So Oya wasn't named until the first moon after she settled as a fruit bat, the beads of his mother's crown jangling in his face as she smudged ash on his lip.

Let them think of her as a staid beat cop, the picture of respectable black America.

He's Catholic too, but sitting with Zoey through the long masses the President liked was his limit. It just wasn't the sort of thing you talked about with the Bartlets, who meant well but tripped over race often like they were blind.


End file.
